


【帝二世/哨向】帝王回归 第二十二章

by littleblacksnake



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblacksnake/pseuds/littleblacksnake
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Kudos: 8





	【帝二世/哨向】帝王回归 第二十二章

在伊斯坎达尔奋战于战场的时候，他不会知道他的家族正在不遗余力地拖他的后腿。在星网被人忽视的角落，一个小号悄咪咪发了一篇文章，号主自称是王室内臣的近卫，表示自己听到了王室与维尔维特少将的对话。他称王室由于关心少将的身体健康，想把他接进皇宫里住并愿意承认他身为王的伴侣的身份。但维尔维特少将口出恶言并亲口承认伊斯坎达尔王已死并将王室对他的接纳斥为“冥婚”。

“我当时都惊呆了，哪怕之前爆出他嫖娼的消息我都没有怀疑过至少他在感情上对王是专一的，但是原来他从内心就认为王不在了之后他就单身了，自由了，和王室没有任何瓜葛了。但是即便如此，也应该对王保留一点尊重和敬意。但他竟然用‘冥婚’这么恶毒的词汇侮辱他和王的关系！当时太后的内臣就站在他的门外，他所有的学生都可以证明这一点，他连门都没让我们进，这是对王室的亵渎！”

让这条消息出现在公众视野里的是王室对外的宣传窗口“国王之声”认证帐号对这篇发文点了个赞然后火速取消。

最先炸掉的既不是伊斯坎达尔的脑残粉，也不是认为维尔维尔少将对王一往情深的cp粉，而是向导学院的学生。他们简直不敢相信自己入学时宣誓效忠的王室竟然可以这么不要脸，污蔑他们的老师不说还想拉他们作证？

有人指出王室的虚伪，王刚刚失踪的时候，维尔维特少将只身一人在第十三星区徘徊了两年，试图寻找王的踪迹，当时的王室既没有提供帮助也没有提出要接纳他进入王室，让他一个人无亲无故地在中央军校当个收入勉强糊口的讲师，十年过去了，看到王要回来了，假惺惺地说要承认少将王室的身份，早干嘛去了？

然而王室根本不在乎国民们怎么说，这套操作其实是做给伊斯坎达尔看的，他们拉拢维尔维特少将不成，想起十年前对王的这位伴侣的轻蔑以及这十年来的无视，他们很怕被他吹什么枕边风让王对他们产生反感。所以他们不遗余力地试图离间少将和王的关系，企图让王认为王室才是他真正的家人，而维尔维特不过是在王离去之后就人走茶凉的势利小人。

然而事件的主人公维尔维特少将根本没有余裕理会他们，他掐断了星网，连小翅膀的战地直播都放弃观看，只通过加密频道获得情报，并指挥实验室的研发。就整个马其顿来说，他可能是对战场的现场景象所知最少的人，但对伊斯坎达尔的战术布置和其需要的技术支持，除了王本人没有人比他了解得更多。

就算赫菲斯蒂娜有足够的报酬支付给梅尔文，他也拿不出什么有用的情报给她，连他现在也无法确切地获知厄洛斯之翼和挚友之间每天密集交流的信息，就算知道也多半难解其真意。毕竟研究所只会从伊斯坎达尔口中得知他们对于战备的需求，而维尔维特少将则是从这种需求中推测出战术，从而能将研究完善到更加适应战术的人，而这个过程完全是在他自己的脑内完成的。

当他终于接到王得胜的战报，几乎想感谢神明，可惜他几乎不了解什么神明。这个念头在他脑中一闪而过之后，他就虚脱地倒在沙发上，沉沉地睡了一天一夜。

然而他不知道，就在莫莫科齐星即将全军归顺伊斯坎达尔麾下之前的一刻，一只企图在鹬蚌相争时渔翁得利的黑手悄然探如战局。虽然他们的算计有些许偏差，没能在两败俱伤之时给予伊斯坎达尔和赫菲斯蒂娜迎头痛击，但双方确实在互相消耗中损失惨重。

在星网的伊斯坎达尔后援团还没来得及发出欢呼的时候，就看到了首都星中央军部发出的警讯通告：“第十三星区被域外势力入侵，中央军部命令尼瓦星、莫莫科齐星迅速停止内战，共同御敌。汇轮特星进入备战状态，随时准备出兵。”

星民们的心情犹如过山车，就算是年纪已经二百多，棺材板都订好了的老人们都没有经历过马其顿还会被入侵的年代。“域外势力”这个词最近一次听说已经是十多年前了，一旦提及无不是被打得屁滚尿流的丧家之犬的形态。

但他们谁都不如第十三星区的士兵们震惊，因为他们直面的不是白纸黑字的军报那么温柔的东西，而是实实在在的三枚星际导弹。

导弹没有通过莫莫科齐星防御舰的友军信号验证，被一颗不漏地拦截了下来，但双方的雷达上空空如也。

是对方的隐形技术已经超过了马其顿的最强探测能力，还是他们的星际导弹已经超过了雷达的最远探测距离？不管是哪一种都是危险的信号。

伊斯坎达尔当机立断：“所有，我是说所有伤员。包括莫莫科齐星的战士，立刻撤入驻舰基地！机甲损坏的立即弃甲，原地等待新甲！基地指挥部注意，远程调用备用机甲！其余还能打的跟我走！”

赫菲斯蒂娜也立刻从激烈的情绪中抽离，下令：“对尼瓦星共享友军验证信号！所有舰队听从伊斯坎达尔的指挥！”哈特雷斯一言不发，抓紧时间为她修复有些微破损的精神领域。

三枚星际导弹只是敌军打的一个恶劣的招呼，很快更加密集的远程轰炸便袭来。尼瓦星和莫莫科齐星的防御舰的走了完全不同的研发思路。莫莫科齐星的拦截弹是马其顿顶尖水平的，而尼瓦星由于弹药资源并不丰厚，防御方式是激光盾。激光盾的优点是防御面更大，范围内没有遗漏，但缺点是无法彻底摧毁攻击导弹，而是减缓其攻势并破坏其内部结构，削弱杀伤力。但敌方的武器显然超过了尼瓦星的研究水平，经过激光盾的导弹威力仍然不凡，令己方损失惨重。

敌军的隐身技术确实令人震惊，直到肉眼隐约能看见对方的舰队时，雷达中才显示出一些零星的光点。

“军部那群老废物……”赫菲斯蒂娜远远看着被部下炸飞的机甲，咬牙切齿，“他们就放任这样的敌人在卧榻之侧发展了十年！”

伊斯坎达尔的精神攻击武器对对方没有作用，他们的机甲战士几乎全体都是普通人，且不使用远程火器，机甲手中的冷兵器闪着锐利的杀意。

“中将！是具现化武器！呃啊——”通讯器里传来部下的惨叫。

“什么？”赫菲斯蒂娜瞪大双眼，怒火在胸中燃烧。

马其顿的勇士们大多不知道自己面对的是什么。一种类似精神能量具现化出来的武器并不是在被使用者的身体操控，而是被他们的战斗意识左右，只要他们的思维足够迅速，即使身体无法立刻做出反应，武器也会按照他们的想法战斗。

最可怕的是这种武器也会对精神领域造成损伤。并不像尼瓦星的精神武器的破坏性那么强烈，它并没有按照专门攻击精神领域的用途来被制造，它只是因为自身的性质与精神领域相近所以有相应的破坏力罢了。

哨兵们一次次被逼退，再在母舰和驻舰基地的远程防御炮的火力掩护下把战线推回去，无数士兵牺牲在刀刃下，活下来的人一批又一批交替作战。拉锯持续了数十小时，唯一没有被替换休息过的人，是马其顿毋庸置疑的王者，征服王，伊斯坎达尔。

他带领军队一次次发起冲锋，在炮火中将敌军阵型搅得七零八落。

但他也筋疲力竭。他换过一次战甲，把神经链接系统从被砍得七零八落的零件里扯出来，在技术员目瞪口呆的注视下粗暴地塞进哨兵机甲，强行接驳的刺激让他头痛欲裂，但他不能把这种高强度的战斗寄托在脆弱的普通机甲上。

“报告中将！这里是第十二驻舰基地！我们遭遇敌袭！”

莫莫科齐星第十二驻舰基地，距离尼瓦星最近的基地，赫菲斯蒂娜就是从那里发兵攻打尼瓦星，几乎全线出动的攻坚战让她只在基地留下了最低限度的防军。

“敌方兵力如何？还能支撑多久？”

“快要支撑不住了！”对面的军官高声喊道。

眼前战局焦灼，赫菲斯蒂娜不敢抽身离去，但莫莫科齐星里正在豁出性命战斗的也是她的忠心的部下。

“赫菲斯蒂娜中将，我以马其顿之王的身份命令你，立刻回防第十二驻舰基地！”伊斯坎达尔的声音在通讯器里响起。

“可是……”

“没有可是！服从命令！”伊斯坎达尔的指令斩钉截铁，不容置疑，但他的劝导却包容而柔软：“去吧，好姑娘，那才是你的战场。”

赫菲斯蒂娜心房剧颤，她仿佛又回到十年前，很在王的身后无怨无悔地拼杀的年代。她不再犹豫，留下了一个小队的防御舰和歼敌舰，带着其余战舰和所有机甲战士向第十二驻舰基地撤退。伊斯坎达尔调动阵型，阻止敌军向她的追击，为她的撤离护航。

几乎一半的兵力被调离，尼瓦星军队的应对越发左支右绌。火力掩护不足令他们的反扑一次比一次艰难，甚至损失了一搜母舰。

就在敌军的火力已经快要波及驻舰基地时，伊斯坎达尔忽然感觉到一股熟悉的力量冲进他的身体，他几乎快要丧失知觉的肢体被电击般一阵刺痛裹挟。他感到头脑中被塞入了什么，他视物不清但仿佛是幻觉般听到一声野兽的嘶吼。有一个温柔又说不出是熟悉还是陌生的声音，在的大脑中响起：“欢迎回来，伊斯坎达尔，我的王。”

——

三十星时之前，首都星。

“告诉你的上司！如果不开放我的战时紧急航道，我就鼓动我所能影响的所有向导摧毁他们认识的每一个哨兵的精神领域！我不管你们考虑什么！前方阵线告急你告诉我我还得等你们的长官吃饭睡觉休假，做梦去吧！我警告你们不要妄图阻拦我，没有人能把他从我身边夺走第二次！不但我要走，我还会把我的学生和他们的哨兵也带走！他们都是马其顿的战士！都会为了保护他们的国家而战！”天知道维尔维特少将一觉醒来听到前线战报时几乎崩溃的心情。

他的王在前方拼命厮杀，他却在首都星呼呼大睡，在梦里甜甜蜜蜜地谈着十九岁的恋爱。

他早就该这样，早就该不顾一切回到王的身边，梅尔文的鬼话都是放屁！

军部试图稳定他的情绪但他们自己内部也已经慌乱起来。他们一开始想要让战火只在第十三星区燃烧，甚至没有下令其他军区备战支援。但战报显示尼瓦星受到的攻击从敌军数量上和武器先进程度上都隐隐有可堪对抗马其顿的势头。

“维尔维特少将，就算您去了，也不见得能挡住他们的攻击，希望您能冷静下来。”

“我很佩服你们的冷静，我想等你们被域外势力打爆脑子的那天也一样会这么冷静！我今天就把话挑明了说，尼瓦星的伊斯坎达尔就是马其顿的伊斯坎达尔王，尼瓦星的精神武器研发的背后总指挥就是我，如果我和王联手无法阻挡敌军的攻击，那么马其顿没有人能够阻止他们，你们所有人都可以吃顿好的等死了！”

军部最终妥协了，他们面对未知实力的敌人充满了恐惧。如果维尔维特能拖长战火在第十三星区的燃烧，他们还有时间收集更多敌人的资料以思考应对之策，如果伊斯坎达尔和他能双双死在战场上就更好了。

临走之前，少将问格蕾愿不愿意跟他一起走。格蕾出乎意料的拒绝了。“我在这里还有必须要做的事。”她说。

最终得以跟随维尔维特少将赶赴前线的只有86名向导和他们的57名哨兵。这些向导都受到过维尔维特老师的专门指导，在精神力与波共鸣的方面才华卓著。

这些可敬的年轻人，在汇轮特星上装备了机甲和战舰，以波的形式链接着维尔维特少将的触手，生平第一次迈向战场。

在距离尼瓦星驻舰基地还有不到几千公里，数十名向导相连的精神触手组成的广阔的精神网络已经能触及到战场的时候，维尔维特少将神智忽然不受控制，猝然跌入了精神领域，被动地陷入冥想。

庄重而华丽的图书馆里，一只小黑猫锲而不舍地抓挠着休息室房门，在他匪夷所思的注视下，那门缓缓打开，一片白光之中，盘卧着一头火红的巨型狮子，它似乎刚刚被惊醒，慢慢睁开红宝石般的双眼，优雅地站起身，仰起高贵而威猛，布满燃烧般的鬃毛的头部，发出惊天动地的咆哮。


End file.
